If not now, when?
by RainbowLove06
Summary: I fell in love with my ex boyfriend aka my stepbrother. Awkward, I know. Feelings begins to form which means I'm not sure if I'll wait for him.
1. Chapter 1

"Ino you look beautiful with that dress, but.. this is your mom's wedding.."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, aren't you trying too hard to impress someone. And is that someone particular the groom's son?"

I stare at my reflection through an enormous mirror with my pink hair best friend staring back at me. I look at my dress. It's a tight mini red dress that shows a lot of my cleavage as the dress goes mid way through my thighs. I half smile, admiring how the dress looks on me. I turn back, facing the pink hair. "I sort of like it."

She chuckled adding a sarcasm into it as she flips her short hair off her shoulders. "You only like it because it shows off your boobs."

I pout because it's true. "Fine. I won't buy this one." I said, looking back at my reflection for the last time before heading towards one of the changing rooms. I shut the door as I begin stripping off my clothes. "Sakura?" I said which seemed more like a serious tone. She startled acting upon my sudden voice turnover. "What is it?" I sat down on a chair, still in my fitting room. "I don't think I can do it.." I stated as tears started forming in my eyes. I bend my head down as my shoulders begin to tremble. "Damn it. Screw all this, honestly."I cursed under my breath.

I heard footsteps coming towards the door as it opened to reveal my best friend. She sat down next to me, caressing my hair as comfort. "Ino listen to me." She pushed back my bangs as she tugs them behind my ear. I look at her as she continues. "I know you're scared. But your mom's getting married.." She proclaimed as she wipes the tears off my face. "Tomorrow, Minato Uzumaki will be your legal stepfather and.." She stopped at first, not sure how to finish the sentence.

So before she can speak again, I interrupted her, "And my ex-boyfriend will be my stepbrother."

* * *

I shut the car door as I straighten out my shirt. I watched as Sakura pulled down the window. I smiled at her, grateful for having her . "Thanks for the ride.." I said. "Thanks for everything, really." I admitted as she smirked.

"Hey. I'm here for you. Always."

"You sure you can't make it to the wedding?" I asked.

She pouted as she twisted her key, ready to leave. "Nah. My parents wants me to visit my grandparents." She claimed, sulking. "I'll see you at school. Good luck with everything!" She responded as I watched her leave from the front porch of my house.

I began walking towards my house as I grab the keys from my purse. I unlocked the door as I hear my dog barking from inside. As I opened the door, I was greeted with none other than a fluffy cutie. I smiled as I crouched down, petting the small white dog. "Hi there Poochie." I said, ruffling him everywhere. I got up as I feel Poochie following behind me. "Mom?" I called out for her, heading towards the kitchen.

"Ino is that you?" I heard my mom's voice from the living room.

I rolled my eyes as I open the fridge, looking for something to eat. "Who else would it be?" I replied, shutting the door.

I walked towards the couch as I saw the tv on. "Hey mom, I-.." I stopped as I saw someone else with her on the couch. I smiled as my mom was with her soon to be husband. "Oh hey Minato." I greeted him, kissing him on the forehead. He had on a bright smile with his eyes glimmering so astonishing. Suddenly, _he _popped inside my head.

"Hello again, Ino." He announced as _his _face started fading away in my head. "How are you?" He questioned, taking away his arm from my mom's shoulder.

"I'm actually great, thank you." I lied as I pulled onto my ponytail. "Ready for tomorrow?" I asked him.

"I've been ready." He assured, smiling at my mom next to him. He wrapped her hands to his.

I awed at the little moment they're having. I looked around the room, wondering if he's here.. I turned back to the couple. "Um, is Naruto not here?" I asked nervously. I haven't seen him since that specific day..

Minato shot up from the couch. "Oh I asked him to come but he said he wasn't feeling good." He exclaimed.

Making up an excuse again, huh? But I can't blame him.

"Oh." It's all I can really say, I mean there's not much to say. I'm really glad that his dad and my mom didn't knew that we dated. So glad..

"He said hi by the way." I heard him say as I began to walk towards my room.

_Hi. _

* * *

"INO SOMEONE'S BEEN RINGING THE DOOR BELL FOR 3 HOURS! ANSWER IT!"

I groaned as I hear my mom screaming all the way from her room. Clearly, who ever was at the door was ringing the bell for 3 minutes. She's so nervous, oh god. I settled my curling iron on the counter of my bathroom as I put on a v-neck because I was just wearing a bra. I put on some shorts as I rushed downstairs, making my way to the front door.

I open the door as a raven-hair appeared at my door, leaning on the wall. I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest. "My my, who do we have here?"

Ladies and gentlemen. Standing in front of my house is the dreamy raven-hair that every girl wants. His hair looked different, I could tell. I mean, his hair wasn't hiding his flawless face, it was actually framing his face perfectly. He was wearing a black tuxedo that looked really good on him. It was so breathtaking just checking him out. "You really went all out on this, is that right Sasuke?" I stated as I turned back around, heading to my room.

I heard the door closed as he followed behind me. "I need your help." I heard him say."

I raised an eyebrow, "The great all mighty Uchiha, asking me for help?" I snorted. "That's a first." I walked to my room, opening the door as I heard him coming in, closing it. I sat down on my bed. "What's up?" I asked.

At first, he looked at me and then he turned away. His face turned slightly red as he tired to cover it with his arm. Instead of saying anything, he grabbed something in his pocket as he handed me a black tie. When I first saw it, I started to laugh. Loud. "Oh my god. Buhahaha." Im laughing so hard that I didn't knew I could laugh this much. "Are you freakin kidding me? Oh god, I can't. I can't." I said, still laughing. I saw him rolled his eyes as he waited for me to stop laughing.

So he waited and he was becoming to be very impatient with me as he turned to the door. "Bye." He grumbled.

I chuckled, "Hold on, Sasuke." I said, grabbing his arm, stopping him from leaving. "I'll tie it." I got up from bed still holding on to his arm, not trusting him at all. "Turn around, silly." He did as I told. I looked at his eyes and then focused on the target. "Can't believe you don't know how to tie a tie." I muttered, smirking.

"Shut up." He responded as I felt his hot breath against me.

My hands began to slightly shake. I just realized how much taller he was. I finished tying his tie as I stepped back inches away from him. I scratched the back of my head. "So yeah, I need to finish doing my hair." I said, making an excuse to get ready. "Make yourself at home but don't go through my drawers." I said, warning him.

He nodded as I walked back to my bathroom, leaving the door open.

I like hanging with Sasuke. When I first met him, he was this mysterious guy that didn't really talk much. He was the opposite of me and I think that's why I stick around him. Because I need someone who wasn't like me, but someone that can teach me the wonders of peacefulness and relaxation. Sasuke taught me those things. I considered him as the most important person in life despite the rumors I hear from school.

_"Are you dating Sasuke?"_

_"You and Sasuke look cute together."_

I tell him everything more than I tell to Sakura because he's just different. So basically, he knows about what went down with Naruto and I. I mean, he was the first person I turned to when everything went crashing down. He was there for me.

He's my best friend.

"You wear thongs?" His voice interrupted my thoughts. "Didn't know this little thing can even fit you." He added, chuckling to himself.

My best friend everyone.

I rolled my eyes as I began curling pieces of my hair. "I told you not to go through my drawers."

"I got bored."

"Or you're just a perv."

"I'm a guy aren't I?"

"Here I thought you were gay." I stated, laughing.

I finished curling my hair as I moved on to my makeup. I heard him shuffling onto my bed, probably taking a quick nap before the big day starts. I usually just put on mascara and a tiny bit of blush, but since I'm going somewhere important, I have to put more than that. I put on some eye shadow, eyeliner, lipstick, and a whole bunch that I know how to actually put on.

After I finished applying makeup to my face, I looked at my reflection. Everything that I see was different. My hair looks beautiful. My face looks shimmering. To finish this look off, the dress. I looked behind me as my dress was hanging. I didn't actually tried this on yesterday due to the fact that I was lazy and that Sakura was the one who picked it out so why not? I closed the door as I began stripping my clothes off. I put the dress over my head as I straighten it out. It looks really pretty. It was a formal light green/blue dress that goes mid way to my thighs. It showed a little of my cleavage as the dress outlined my body astounding.

I noticed there was zipper that I have to zip up but I couldn't reach it because it was on my back and I'm not flexible. I grumbled, giving up. "Sasuke?"

I heard him groggily groaned, yawning from his sleep.

I stepped out from the bathroom. "Can you zip this up?" I asked pointing towards my back.

His eyes widen, noticing my existence in the room. "Okay." He stammered.

I turned around as I moved my hair away. I realized that he could see the back of my bra. My ears started burning from embarrassment. I felt him behind me so close that I could feel his chest against my back. I felt his fingertips, grabbing the zipper. He finally pulled it up quick.

"Thanks." I mumbled, turning around anxiously. I faced him as his eyes were focused on mine.

Suddenly, his eyes weren't on mine, but instead he was concentrated below my eyes. I couldn't tell what he was feeling because his facial expression stayed the same. He looked back at me as he half smiled at me which startled me. "Damn Ino. Who are you trying to impress?" He stated as his eyes trailed around my body. I raised an eyebrow, not expecting that to come out of his mouth.

"Was that a compliment?"

He snorted, "No."

"Well then." I said, looking down on the floor as I stood there motionless.

I heard him sigh. "You look stunning." He blurted so beautifully.

I shot back up.

"That's a compliment."

"Ino!" My mom yelled out for me somewhere across the house.

"Yeah mom?" I asked loudly, still staring at the raven-hair.

"Come downstairs, it's time to go."

"Right.." I whispered to myself. I saw Sasuke smiled at me as a comfort. I smiled back at him before getting my purse and heading downstairs. I saw my mom with a guy whose wearing a tux also and a hat, probably her driver. My eyes widen right when I saw my mom wearing her wedding dress. I smiled widely at her as I rushed towards her, hugging her tightly. "Mom you're flawless."

I felt her arms around my body. "Thank you honey." She whispered to my ear as she pulled away from me. "Oh Sasuke, didn't know you were here." She exclaimed as she walked towards the closet, grabbing a pair of white heels.

"You look lovely Ms. Yamanaka." He complimented her.

She smiled back at him and thanked him. She turned her attention towards me. "Ino, you don't mind getting a ride with Sasuke?"

I looked back at him and then at her. "Sure. I don't mind."

* * *

"Ino, we're here." Sasuke's voice cut off my thoughts. He must be saying my name many times because he's looking at me with such a worried face. "You okay?" He asked worriedly, leaning towards me to check if I am okay.

Am I okay? I don't know.

"Im fine." I lied as I unbuckled my seatbelt. I opened the door, but I felt a warm hand on my arm, stopping me from leaving. I rolled my eyes as I didn't bothered to look at him. "I said I'm fine."

I heard him sigh as he let go of my arm. By the time I'm free from his hold, I began opening the door and shutting it when I'm out. I waited for him to get out of the car.

Just then, I heard a ring tone from my purse. I took out my phone and answered it.

"Hey Sakura." I greeted as I started to walk back and forth.

"Ino! Just wanna make sure if you're alright." She sounded so serious.

I rolled my eyes, still walking around but still close to the car. "You're like the second person who told me that today." I retorted, twisting my curls, still walking around. I almost tripped because these heels are insane. I continued, "It's honestly getting annoying."

She chuckled, "Let me guess. Sasuke?"

"Exactly."

"We're just really worried about you."

I smiled of her words. "Yeah, yeah I know." I responded. I began to walk back to the car where Sasuke is. "It's just that-.." I stopped talking. My heart begins to beat. Like really fast that I think if someone was standing right next to me, they can actually hear it.

"Ino?" Her voice draws me back to reality.

I clutched my phone anxiously as I held it with my other hand, not sure if I can trust myself from letting it fall. "Sakura I have to go now." I proclaimed, hanging up on her as I out my phone inside my purse. I was standing not too far from Sasuke's car. I see him leaning towards his car, talking to a spiky blonde next to him.

_He's here._

I haven't seen him since the breakup and that was literally a month ago, I think. Just seeing him again, makes me want to jump at him, but I can't. I could tell that he got a haircut. His hair is neatly spiked up as his black tuxedo outlined his body perfectly. Overall, he is well-dressed. His lips are slightly full: the kind that end in a cute little smirk at the corners. The rays of sun highlight the dimples in his cheeks and chin.

I saw him laughed as the raven-hair told him something funny. I began to walked towards them, taking little steps. Once I'm nearly close to them, that's when notices me.

The spiky blonde glanced at me. His eyes were full of surprises as he turned his attention towards me. I missed the way he looked at me. It made me feel infinite and still feeling this way at the moment. His lips began to curve, forming a smile that is welcoming and felt like home to me. That goddamn smile gets me every time. "Hey." He said with such a soothing voice.

I remember when I saw him for the first time. It was exactly like this.

"Hi Naruto."

**A/N: I'm so glad I'm finished with this chapter because i've been thinking about making this kind of story. Anyways thanks for reading and please review! Btw I'm not sure if this story is going to be an Ino and Sasuke pairing or Ino and Naruto so when I get into the story more then I will know the pairings. **

**Or you guys can decide. Leave a review pls. Thanks guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

I watched as his eyes gazed at my face, admiring my appearance. His eyes moved on to my engaging dress as if he praised for my dress. He glanced back at me as I waited for him to speak. "You're so beautiful." His hands caressed the strands of my soft curls.

My cheeks turned into the color of a tomato. I looked away, happy about the compliment. "T-Thanks." I stuttered feeling a lump in my throat as I felt butterflies kicking in through the inside of my stomach.

I saw Sasuke walking away from us without saying anything. I watched as he moved towards his friends. I froze as I stared at him disbelief. My heart began to pound rapidly. '_I need at least Sasuke to be here with me. I can't talk to him alone.'_

The handsome blonde raised an eyebrow in concern and in interest, took a step closer towards the platinum-blonde, "How have you been?" He asked as he leaned back against the car.

I glanced back at him as his smile is still there. I half smiled at him. "I'm great." I responded as the wind brushed my arm. I shivered. "And you?" I asked genuinely, his company felt like there was a bullet in me at the thought of our last time we talked, which didn't end too well at all.

He looked away from me as he stared briefly at the sky. "Same." He grinned with both his hands in his pants pocket, chewing a piece of gum without making any noise into it.

It's so pleasant to observe at him. How he stares at the sky when he's nervous. It's been forever, well felt like forever, since I last saw him.

I scratched the back of my head. "Um-.."

"Narutooo! Is that you?"

A loud shriek cuts me off. We both turned to the person that interrupted our conversation. It was a lady who looked like she was in her 30s and she was also dressed up for the wedding. She was wearing a hat, hiding her gray-platinum blonde hair. She waved at him, telling him to go over there.

He chuckled to himself as he started walking towards the lady. His facial expression looked as if he recognized the lady. "Come meet my aunt." His voice sounded like an order.

I heard him say as I followed behind him.

The lady rushed to Naruto as if the world is ending. She hugged him tightly around his body as I stood close to him. "I haven't seen you since you were a little boy! How are you? Where have you been? You never called me anymore." And his aunt kept rambling on.

The spiky blonde held his hand in the air, making her stop talking. "Aunt Kira, calm down." He said while laughing. "I'm sorry, I've been busy lately." He admitted.

She forgave him as she looked at me, realizing that I'm here. Her eyes widen making me nervous. "Naruto, is this your girlfriend? She's so pretty!"

Slowly, a rosy scarlet color spread over my cheeks, making my face take on an almost childlike appearance.

Naruto quickly turned his head away, embarrassed by his aunt's words. "Aunt Kira, this is Ino." He pointed out, looking back at his aunt.

Her face dropped as she stepped closer to me. "So you're Ino Yamanaka! It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She said shaking my hand excitedly.

She is so hyper that I can't even keep up with my hand shaking hers. She finally stopped as I moved an inch back, giving myself space. I smiled at her. "It's nice meeting you too err.." I stopped talking, not sure what to address her.

"Call me Aunt Kira." She finished my sentence for me as I nodded. She turned her attention towards Naruto. "Aren't you excited Naruto? You always wanted a sister!" She announced.. reminding us both.

My face blushed pink as I glanced at Naruto.

His face turned numb at first. He let out a sudden sigh, opening his mouth to speak but no words came out. So he snapped it shut. Few seconds passed as he realized what he's doing. "Yeah.. can't wait." He finally spoke, but his voice felt raspy.

She smiled at the both of us. She then hugged the spiky blonde as she did the same for me. "Well I better get going. Good luck to you both!" She applaud to us, walking away.

An unpleasant silence passes between us, waiting for someone to speak. It was weird for the both of us because we're usually loud and very talkative. Oh and annoying too.

I got tired of the silence as I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off when I hear someone screaming his name again. We both looked up as we saw a pretty red head calling out for Naruto.

His face changed, looking like a surprised person. He raised an eyebrow, focusing on her. "Mom?" He muttered under his breath but I still heard him. He began to walk away from me, heading towards her direction.

I decided to follow him, but stopped when he did. "I don't think that's a good idea." He stated, his back turned away from me.

"Oh right.." I said, a little hurt inside. I spun around, not facing him anymore. "See you later." I uttered as I began walking away.

I never met his mom. Now that I think about it, he never really talked about her when we were dating. _Dating._ It's crazy to even think about that certain topic. I don't want to think about the past between him and I when we're both here. At out parent's wedding.

I looked back as I witnessed how they kept hugging. I saw his mom as she looked so proud and happy to see her son. Tears began to form through her blue crystal eyes.

I smiled at the scene. She's beautiful.

What a wonderful day it was for an outdoor wedding: warm, but not too warm. The hot sun peeked out occasionally. A pleasant breeze from the north rustled in the surrounding shrubs, cooling the guests and family members as they took their seats on what they're should be sitting. Basically the seatings are arranged as my family on the left, Naruto's family on the right, and in the middle are for friends.

Sweet and soft music began to play through the crowd and more and more people came in as some sat down. I couldn't believe it; my mom and her fiancé, Minato were finally getting married. What a memorable day for them.

The playground off to my right was empty, although a few children standing around the rows of chairs eyed it with a desire to play. Obviously, they would much rather be jumping and climbing, instead of being fussed over by their mothers and aunts, having their ties and hair bows adjusted. Balloons and streamers fluttered around the railing and banisters, a festive mixture of pink, light blue, and white.

The surrounding was just beautiful to look at.

Lost in thoughts, before I know what was happening, a piano began to play signaling everyone to sit down because the wedding is staring.

I hurried to my seat but not where I'm supposed to be sitting with my family, I decided to sit with my friends. I found a seat next to the raven-hair.

"Hey." I greeted him.

He turned his head towards me. "Hey." He said cooly.

All of my friends were here and also their parents too, of course. Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, and more. They were all here. I saw them all smiled at me as I returned the favor. Somehow, I don't know why, but I feel like they're individual smiles are all supporting me. They knew about Naruto and I's relationship. It wasn't a secret to the school but no one ratted us out. I'm really grateful for them.

"And I announce Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki. You may kiss the bride."

Minato leaned in and pecked her lips.

I hear people cheering and clapping at the happy couple. I got up from my seat as everyone else did the same. This hour is time for just dancing, eating, and just talking with everyone.

"Ino!" I heard a familiar voice called out for me.

I turned around as I saw all of my friends and Sasuke close together.

Tenten continued, "Let's go eat and get a table." She stated.

I nodded my head. "I'll meet you guys there later." I said, wanting to be alone.

I walked away from them, heading towards any direction where my feet are taking me. I stumbled across a playground and surprisingly, no kids were seen. I sat down on an open swing.

I like being alone. I shouldn't even be here. I don't even know what I'm doing but I just need a break from life. Get away from everything.

I let out a loud sigh as I noticed someone's presence close by. "You can stop hiding, Naruto." I called out for him, already knew that he's been following me.

He showed himself and his majestic features. He had a look of confidence etched permanently into his features and into his walk. That confidence was never to be confused with being stuck up, his smile was too welcoming for that. His fair complexion furthered the awe- striking effect that his blonde hair and blue eyes had on me. He walked towards me, sitting on the swing. He gazed at me as I did the same. "You're missing out on the great food." He pointed out to me.

I rolled me eyes, kicking the sand that are now flowing through my heels. "I'm not hungry."

He let out a chuckled, not believing a word I said. "You? Not hungry? Yeah right." He replied as he started to swung himself. His stomach growled. "I'm missing out on my ramen." He claimed as he touches his stomach.

I watched him carefully. He's still the same average Naruto I know. His smile is so real and so bright. Maybe he moved on already. I realized today that he seems okay with everything.

I gave him a fake smile. "How are you okay with everything?" A question I was dying to ask. Shivers trembled throughout my body as I noticed the sky was beginning to look dark.

Suddenly, he stopped swinging and he glanced back at me. "Let's go back." He gets off the swing as he begins to walk.

He did not just ignore my question.

My cheeks flushed and my eyes sparkled with ferocity. "Naruto!" I yelled out for him as I angrily stood up. "Our parents just got married!" I blurted as if I'm reminding him.

He stopped walking as his back is turned away from me. "I think the dance is about to start. I would love to see Choji's awkward dances." He responded, still disregarding the topic I brought up.

My hands closed into a fist as I stepped closer to him. My face became bitter. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I questioned him as I flipped my hair off my shoulders. "Are you hearing what I'm saying?"

He turned around, now facing me. "Ino just stop, okay?" He admitted as his facial expression stayed the same.

I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms over my chest. "Oh so you can hear me." I said still making eye contact towards him. I continued , "You know, I'd rather have you tell me straight what's wrong, rather then ignore me." I argued as the cold wind brushed against my skin.

"Nothing's wrong, let's just go." He proposed as he turned back around, about to leave.

Bullshit I can't take this anymore.

"Naruto! You're my stepbrother and it's literally killing me." I declared. My eyes started stinging as tears started rolling down. "It just drives me crazy when two people are supposed to be together but-.."

"But.. they can't." He cuts me off, looking back at me as his face just fell. He pulled onto his hair tightly, his eyes turning watery. "God Ino, I miss you."

Tears kept rolling down my cheeks as I tried to form a smile. "I miss you too."

We both didn't say anything and we didn't need to. I watched him as one look in his eyes told me everything. I could see regret in his eyes as clearly as if he was speaking his thoughts and emotions aloud.

And just like that, memories of us came crashing through my mind. I remembered planning a future together, damn I was so happy back then. We were happy together. I missed this and I know he missed what we had too. We were so reckless and stupid back then and we just caused a big mess.

I heard him sobbed quietly as I gazed at him. His eyes filled with water, they became glossy and shining as the light hit them. He sees the darkness that he knows will soon swallow him and he fears it. He didn't even realized that he was crying until he felt a tickle upon his pale ice cold dry cheeks. He rose his thin fingers and spotted the target that was dripping slowly against his cheeks. He still looked so handsome while crying. Honestly, I've never seen him like this..

Look at the mess we've made.

"You guys should go back."

I heard a voice that I recognized easily.

I glanced up, watching Sasuke standing there. I bet he was here the whole time, listening to our conversation. And when things are going too far for us that's when he decided to step in. He continued, "You guys are the second most important people in the wedding." He stepped closer towards us. "What are the guests going to think when they see the newly weds kids, not there?"

Naruto stood up straight, wiping the remains of tears off his face. He let out a sigh as he began to walk. He stopped, whispering something to the raven-hair. "You could handle it from here." He suggested already knowing how close Sasuke and I are.

Heated tension began to rise between the two guys representing themselves in a heated war. Sasuke smirked as his eyes flickered in annoyance. "Always have." He whispered back to him.

He rolled his eyes. "I know." He said as jealousy was written all over his face. He took one sorrowful last look at me and after that, he walked back.

The raven-hair waited till he's gone and when he's no where to be seen, that's when he started walking towards me. "I won't even asked." He assured, wiping the tears on my cheeks with his fingers.

I smiled, grateful for him to be here. "Thanks." I said, grabbing his hand as I pulled him towards the swing set. I sat down as he did the same.

"Feeling better?" He wondered, swinging himself lightly.

I nodded, watching him swinging. "I guess that I just needed to let that all out." I claimed, remembering the screams I threw towards him. I begin to swing myself. "I'm just glad that you were there. You stopped me from going too far."

"Don't want things to go too extreme." He replied.

"I was about to hit him."

His eyes beamed. "I should've waited longer then."

Silences arose which felt nice. I could stay silent forever only when Sasuke is here with me.

He stopped swinging as his face looked serious. I stopped also wondering about his sudden facial changes. "What's going to happen now?" He questioned.

I looked at him weird. "What?"

"You and that loser are gonna start living in the same house together."

My face dropped.

Fuck.

* * *

The spiky blonde casually walked towards his friend's dining table. He took his jacket off as he places it around an opened chair. He took a sip of the glass water as he sits down next to a pineapple head.

"You alright Uzumaki? It looks like you've seen a ghost or something." Kiba commented as he talks with food in his mouth.

A brown eye with buns in her hair looked at him in disgust. "Kiba don't talk with your mouth full." She complained as she intertwined her hands with Neji.

Kiba swallowed the remaining food inside his mouth. He smirked, eyeing the couple carefully. "I bet your mouth is gonna be full tonight with that handsome boy toy of yours." He said, testing himself on how far he'll go.

"Typical Kiba." Neji replied, glaring at him.

Naruto laughed, "Ouch." He said as he high fives his dog loved friend.

The brunette with sharp teeth smiled widely at the whisker face. "Now you're back to your old self."

"Where were you Naruto?" Choji asked, munching on his chips.

"Yeah, you pretty much missed out on everything." Shikamaru asked, playing with his leftovers on his plate with his fork.

Everyone at the table were full interested on the conservation which made the spiky blonde nervous.

He finally spoke, "Just needed a little air."

He looked around as he saw his dad feeding his wife cake. He smiled at the couple, happy for his father. He looked back as he spotted Ino and Sasuke walking back. It looked like they're heading towards to the table that's he's currently sitting at.

He took a long look at her. There was just something unreal and eerie about her. Her face, somewhat luminous, had a pale tone to it. Her eyes were a twinkling sharp shade of blue. This enchanting face was framed with wavy, golden-colored curls, each falling to her hips. Overall, she was truly an unearthly beauty to look at. The thought of living with Ino for who knows how long would just be awkward, weird, and bad. Waking up with her every morning, sharing the same bathroom, yeah it would be great for him if this would happened to him months ago. The idea was stressing him out lately. He quickly looked away, realizing he's been ogling at her for so long.

But then again, he gawked at her once more.

He watched as his former ex girlfriend sharing a laugh with his best friend/enemy? He's not sure what label to give him because they're like on and off. He smiled to himself, witnessing her bright luscious smile forming across her face. The only problem was that she wasn't not smiling at him. She's smiling at a different guy. The kind of smile she used to give him.

He shook the thoughts as he focused around the table. Before everything happens on what's going to happen in his life for now on, he needs something. Like a get away somewhere.

Just then, an idea popped in his head. A _magnificent_ idea. "Hey guys, I want to make an announcement." He boasted as his friends eyed him, wondering what his commotion is about. He continued his little speech, "Are you guys busy tonight?"

They all look dumbfounded and shaking their heads as a "no".

He smirked. "Great. You guys are all invited to my party at my cabin."

Hinata looked shocked after what Naruto had just said. "But it's your dad's wedding.." She reminded him.

He leaned back in his chair. "Yeah I know. But they're going to their honeymoon after." He saw as the two people he just spoke to, are heading towards their friends closer. He needs to make this quick.

"Don't tell Ino about this, alright?" He insisted to his friends.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "But she's your sister?"

"Wait a minute.." Choji suddenly spoke as kept eating his chips from a bag he brought from his house. "I thought they were dating?" He spoke, clueless about everything.

"They're still dating?" Neji questioned.

"So they're secretly dating?" Tenten popped into the conversation.

Naruto rolled his eyes at his oblivious friends. "Guys shut up." He grunted as he caught their full attention. "Ino and I are over. That's why I need this party at my cabin. It's sort of like a.. get away for me." He pointed out as they all nodded in understanding.

"So basically when the wedding is over, that's when the party starts?" Tenten asked.

"Yup." He responded.

Her face looked interested. "I'm in."

The pineapple shot up from his seat. "Will there be beers?"

"My friend, is that even a question? Hell yeah!" He happily cheered. "Invite some more people, I don't care."

"I'm already on it." Kiba said as he type a text message on his phone. When he finished, he put his phone on the table. "Awesome. Party at Uzumaki's cabin!" He boasted cheerfully as his friends around him laughed.

"What are you guys excited about?" A platinum-blonde asked, arriving at the table.

Naruto turned his attention to the new comer as she and Sasuke took a seat across from him.

"Oh nothing..." Choji responded anxiously.

The spiky blonde smirked as his friends didn't say anything about his get together.

He needs this party. Badly.

**A/N: Intense chapter.. Next chapter would be chill, I guess? So many questions were unanswered such as: who broke up with who?**

**Thanks for the reviews, it really means a lot to me! And also, thank you for reading. xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

"Naruto. Ino. I'm counting on you guys to be good tonight."

"Yeah mom. We will."

"You can count on me, Mrs. Yamanaka." The naive blond said astonishingly, making it clear for the two adults that are inside a black limo.

Inside the limo, the platinum-blonde furrowed her eyebrows, glancing at the fair boy. She let out a chuckle, "Now Naruto honey. I would like it if you can call me mom for now on." She insisted, smiling.

The spiky blond brought his hands towards his head, making it go cris cross. He gazed at my mom, giving her a cheeky smile. "Okay mom." He corrected with a little quaver as he pronounced the word mom. The married woman replied with a warm smile as she leaned back in her seat.

"Naruto." His dad called out for him as he glanced at him, waiting for him to reply. "I want you to sleep at Ino's house for the time being." Minato ordered, looking at his son dead on serious making him nervous.

He held out his hands as if guarding himself. "Right, sure dad." He lied as he turned away. He mentally prays that his dad couldn't see through his lie.

Minato nods in agreement of understatement. "Alright good."

Naruto and I began to say our goodbyes to our parents. We hugged them both through the window since they were in a hurry to not miss their planes. As the car started to drift away from us, we watched them leave until the limo wasn't seen.

I turned back towards the wedding. Everyone was practically heading home or saying goodbye to their friends or family, ready to leave. I watched as the workers from the wedding were cleaning up, placing tables or the chairs back in the truck. I whirled around, nervously facing my new stepbrother who is currently on his phone. Awkward silence passed between us as if we're both waiting for someone to speak. That little chat with him back at the wedding is still haunting me from the back of my mind. Is he mad at me? That's why he isn't saying anything. You know what, fuck it.

He kept his eyes on his phone, looking at his messages. I stepped closer to him and right when he notices me, he quickly turned off his phone as he puts in his pocket. I looked at him weird, furrowed my eyebrow. "You could continue. I could wait." I stated.

He shrugged, adding a yawn. "It wasn't important anyway." He responded, stretching out his arms as he glanced back at me. "Wait for what?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow as I peered at him confusingly. "I'll wait for you." I assured him. His face flustered as I realized what I had said that I didn't mean to say it in that way. My face blushed bright pink. "I-I mean I'll wait for you until you're ready to go home." I reassured him but the only respond I got from him was probably not knowing what I'm talking about, due to his facial expression. "You are taking me home, right?" I questioned.

His face dropped, looking remorseful. He scratched the back of his head. "You're riding with me?"

"Who else would take me home?" I asked him as he looked dumbfound.

He turned his face away from mine as he viewed his surroundings. Suddenly, his eyes broaden as I followed his eyes. "I'll be right back. Don't move."

I watched his every move as he he skipped his way towards a familiar person who is presently on his phone. "Hey there Sasuke."

The raven hair didn't look up as he stood motionless, paying attention to his phone.

"I need a favor." Naruto protested, jumping into conclusions quick.

Sasuke sigh, still staring at his phone. "No." He answered quickly.

"You didn't even-.."

"I don't really care." He claimed, shutting his phone as he turned his attention towards Naruto. He shot a glared at him before walking away from the blonde.

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he gritted his teeth. Just when he was going to make his way back, he received a text. He opened his phone and scanned the text. He grumbled, "Shit! I'm late!" He said to himself as he stormed towards his car.

* * *

"Hey have you seen Naruto anywhere?"

"Nope, sorry." One of a random guests that I do not know replied upon me asking where the fuck. whisker face is.

I frowned as I saw the tall man leaving. I looked around my surrounding. Workers began tiding things up by picking up many chairs and tables bringing them into a loaded truck. Relatives and guests were drifting away into their car, heading home every minute. I clenched my teeth as jealously raged inside me. That should be me heading home too.

I felt a tapped on my shoulder, feeling happy, I turned around. My eyes grow in frustration when the figure who caught my attention, wasn't Naruto. I grunted. "Oh it's you." I said with a displeased tone.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, confused of my annoyance. "What's with you?" He asked, puzzled.

"Well since you asked Sasuke, I'm still here at the stupid wedding and I just wanna go home." I complained heavily as I tightened my grip. I looked at the time on my watch as it read 12:05. "Where the hell is he?!" I whined growing impatient.

He narrowed his eyes at the tempered girl. He sigh as he grabbed onto my arm forcibly, taking me to who knows where. _'So this is this favor he was talking about..' _He remembered, turning his attention towards me.

"I'll take you home." He said and that's an order. "That dumbass _isn'_t here." He commented already knowing who I'm talking about.

I tried to stop him from walking and from letting go of my arm but his hold is too strong and I'm tired enough. I glanced at him as he looked determine on taking me home and that it's not really a hassle for him to do so. I smiled, thankful for him. "Thanks.." I murmured to myself but I know he could hear it.

"No big deal." He responded, tightening his grip on my arm as he dragged me to his car at the dark, cold night.

I looked down on my arm, realizing he's still holding it. I'll let him hold it for the time being until he notices it. Besides, it's actually feels nice. I feel protected and secure.

He slowed down his pace, noticing that he's walking too fast for me to catch up. He slid his hand down my arm until he grabs a hold onto my soft hand.

"You know Sasuke.." I started out the conversation.

"Hm?"

"Naruto is doing a really bad job on the first day of sibling hood." I chuckled to myself, realizing now that he ditched me even though he was supposed to be the one to take me home. "Although he is doing a great job at leaving me."

"Leaving you as in ditching you after the wedding?" The raven hair questioned.

"Yeah.. of course." I said quickly. I shook my head, not wanting to talk about that. "Anyways that's not the point." I changed the subject. "All the crappy things that's been happening in my life, you've been there for me lately and I really appreciate that."

I heard him grumble. "I told you it's-.."

"No big deal, I know." I cut him off. "But it's a huge deal for me." I smiled at him, finally telling him my gratitude towards him even if it's just words.

He returned the smile, still holding on to my hand with no intention of letting go. Just a smile from him is enough for me that he's listening and will always listen to what I have to say.

I sigh, "Why can't you be my legal stepbrother instead? So not fair, honestly."

He suddenly stopped walking making me crash towards his back. I pulled myself together as I stepped back. "Sasuke? You alright?"

"I'm fine." He said fiercely. I felt his hand drifting apart against mine as my hand is free from his hold. "Let's go, we're almost there to my car." He ordered as he began to walk, not even waiting for me.

I stared at my hand, the one that he was holding on to. I don't feel secure anymore..

* * *

"Kiba!" He didn't mean to scream his name very very loud. It's just that very loud music is playing and he almost couldn't even hear himself whisper. People kept shoving the poor blonde by either dancing very close to him or couples making out and can't even control themselves.

He found the brown-hair as he makes his way towards him, roughly grabbing his shoulders, forcing him to look his way.

"Woah Naruto, calm down." Kiba said as a removed Naruto's hands off his shoulders.

Naruto glared at the brown-hair, giving him a meaningful mean look. "How many people did you invite?!" He freaked out as he watched more people coming in from his cabin.

Kiba looked off guard, stepping inches away from the angry blonde. "H-Hey you said I could invite as much as I want." He stated, grabbing a red cup filled with beer from a random person that literally walked past him.

The blonde watched as his dog friend took a sip from the cup. "Yeah but I didn't know you invited this much people!" He said, freaking the shit out some more.

Kiba let out a light chuckled, putting his arm around the frustrated blued eye. "Dude you gotta relax man." He claimed, taking another sip of his beer.

Naruto simultaneously groaned and wanted to beat the crap out of him, but he's kinda right. He eased up a bit as he gave Kiba a peaceful look.

He smirked, noticing he's tense. He continued, "I mean focus on why you threw this party in the first place.."

The spiky blonde almost forgot why. A silky blonde girl with blue eyes suddenly popped up in his head. His eyes widen, shaking the girl out of his head. He grabbed the drink from Kiba's hands as he gulped it all down in his mouth.

Kiba smirked once more before letting his arm fall down to his side as he watched the hungry blonde desperately getting more beer.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Sasuke."

I opened the car door, lifting myself off the car seat as I stepped outside my porch, shutting the door. I glanced at him as I saw him staring at his wheel.

"No problem." He responded. He glanced at me and then he stared at my front porch aka empty car free zone. I saw him rolled his eyes and glanced back at me, frowning. "Naruto's not home?" He questioned sounding a bit annoyed.

I looked behind me, noticing that his car isn't parked. "I guess he's not.." I said disappointingly. Where the hell is Naruto? I tried contacting him back during the car ride home because he suddenly disappeared right before my eyes. That guy.. had the nerve to not even notifying me.

"You okay being alone?" Sasuke assured me, breaking my thoughts.

I laughed nervously, "Yeah! No biggie. I've been home alone many of times before." I said as my eyes flickered back and forth. A sudden loud horn from a car near us caused me to jump. I glanced back at him as his frowned turned into a smirk. I know that smirk too well. I gave him a stern look. "I'm fine on my own." I lied through my teeth and I know he could see right through it. My hand unconsciously tightened around my body.

He smiled in a irritatingly smug. "I could stay for a little while, you could just asked." He snickered.

I flustered at his little tease. I huffed, "Please. I don't need someone to watch over me." I assured him.

He lifted his gaze towards me, noticing if I'm being dishonest. He shrugged, "Suit yourself." He responded, turning his key as he buckled his seat belt.

I half smiled at him, waving him goodbye. "Have a good night, Sasuke."

"Goodnight. Stay safe." He reassured me before driving away off the streets.

* * *

Naruto reached for another cup of beer when he felt another hand brushed against his. He flushed, taking his hand away. He glanced up as he raised an eyebrow. "S-Sakura?" He said, surprising seeing her at his party. He shrieked on the thought of a certain somebody to be here also. "Is Ino here?!" He stammered nervously.

The pink hair gawked at him, shaking her head adamantly. "What's this? No hey Sakura? I see where I stand." She claimed, eyeing the blue eyed boy. She grabbed a cup of beer, taking a sip. She glanced back at him. "And no. She's not here." She said, smiling deviously.

Naruto tensed up a bit, putting on a relax face. He leaned back on the table. He eyed the pink girl. She's wearing a black revealing dress that goes up mid way to her thighs. His eyes scanned her small body, as her dress showed her cleavage. "Why are you here?" He questioned as he stared back at her face, trying not to look at anymore of her body parts.

"Kiba invited me." She stated.

"Oh.." He said, not knowing what to say but that.

She continued hesitantly, "How was the wedding?"

He rolled his eyes, "It was great." He proclaimed, not wanting to talk about that topic, again. He did not want to deal with Ino especially since he left her alone. _'Shit. I am seriously dead.' _

Suddenly, the spiky blond felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He glanced up, noticing it was Sakura's hand. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder as she pushed herself against his. He flustered, "S-Sakura?"

She kept pushing herself onto him, making him shiver inside and out. "Oh Naruto-kun.." She said his name so seductively. She leaned towards him as she nibbles his ear. "You need to tense up a bit.." She whispered hotly, moving her hands all over his back.

Naruto could instantly smell the beer from her mouth. He tried to back away from her, but every time he tries to, she tightens her hold around his body. "Sakura you're drunk.."

She pulled his hand, taking him somewhere. She looked back at him and whispered something in his ear. "Then take advantage of me Naruto-kun." She said, tempting him.

Those words and how she says it.. didn't take him long to realize he was already on top of her. Kissing her forcefully as he kept hearing her moaning his name. He needs this he kept thinking about it.

He stopped as he stared at her. He stroked her face as she brushed his hand. He pulled onto her dress, revealing her bra. "Now this.. needs to go." He said licking his lips as he attacked her with some more desperate kisses.

* * *

I walked into my kitchen, opening the fridge. I grabbed a vanilla yogurt and a bottle of water as I sat on the counter. I begin to realize how awfully quiet the house is. I took a spoonful of her yogurt as I checked my phone for the time. "Damn it's 2:45am already?" I said to myself, realizing that time goes by way fast. "Where the hell is Naruto?" I wondered, starting to get worried about him.

Suddenly I heard a loud horn from outside. My body shivered when the horn was right next to me. I quickly got up and grabbed a knife. I exited my kitchen and walked closer to the front door. I heard a loud twist and shuffling from the door knob as someone is trying to break in.

I was ready to attack whoever will break in. When the door opened, I screamed as loud as I could, charging to the front door with the knife in my hand. I felt that person grabbed her hand with the knife as she was pushed against the wall. I screamed once more.

"Ino! It's me, Sasuke! Calm down."

I suddenly felt relaxed and tranquil. I eased down when he let go of my arm and gave me some space. He turned on the light.

"Sasuke! Fuck, don't ever do that!" I stated angrily, hitting his chest.

He raised an eyebrow. "And I thought you weren't scared being alone." He teased, smiling mischievously at the frightened girl.

I rolled her eyes, "Never mind that. Why are you here?" I questioned him, moving towards the couch as I sit.

He followed me taking a seat next to me. "Because I knew you'll be scared as shit when you're by yourself so you're welcome."

I sigh in frustration. "Wow my hero."

He looked around the house, "That dumbass still isn't back?"

"No.. I'm actually worried. I'll call him." I said, grabbing my phone in my pocket.

**A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews and hope ya'll like this chapter! The vote is still on so keep voting!**


	4. Chapter 4

I grabbed my phone on the kitchen counter and dialed Naruto's number. My hand began to shake every time I hear the dialing beep tone. Where could he be?

I slammed my phone against the counter when no answer was available to pick up. I rushed back to the living room and kept pacing back and forth. I tugged onto my ponytail. "Sasuke, we have to go back." I stated, already grabbing my jacket.

"Go back where?" He said, sounding surprised.

"Back to the wedding. What if he's still there?" I questioned worriedly.

I saw him got up from the couch and walked towards me. He lifted his hand and placed down against my shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine." He advised.

I yanked his hand away from my shoulder. "If he's fine then why won't he answer his damn phone?" I said, almost screaming at the poor Uchiha.

His facial expression turned in to an upsetting look. I didn't mean to yell at him, but I just can't help it. I'm angry at Naruto for not letting me know where he is.

I heard him sigh as I glanced back at him. "He's okay." I heard him say.

He's not listening to me. I shot him a glare, "You don't know that-.."

He cut me off as he held his phone in front of my face. I was forced to read it. I scanned it and noticed it's a message from Kiba. I read out loud, "Party at Naruto's cabin." Suddenly, I grabbed my phone to see if I received any text messages from anyone about the party. Unfortunately, no. My face turned red as my normally calm and pleasant demeanor slowly changed. My face twisted in all, consuming anger. "All this time, I've been wasting my time worrying about that knuckle head. "But he's out? _Partying_?" I claimed, having enough for one night.

I looked back at the Sasuke. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want this to worry you."

I rolled my blue eyes at him as I flicked my hair off my shoulders. I grabbed my phone off the counter and put it in my pocket as I grabbed the keys as well.

Sasuke looked at me in confusion as he followed me. "Where are you going?" He asked concern. I ignored his question and put on my jacket. He saw me open the front door as I walked out, heading to my car. He followed after me, closing and locking the door behind him.

The cold wind shivered my body as I opened my car, feeling the chilly handle. Just as I opened it, the raven-hair pushed the car door shut against my will, making me startled. I shot him a glare. "What the hell, Sasuke?"

"It's three in the morning, it's already late." He said, still hovering his body in front of my car door.

I pushed his arm away, but he still wouldn't move out of the way. "I don't care. Move." I ordered him.

"Ino I'm not moving. Go back inside, it's late.

"I don't care how late it is. Sasuke move!" I said angrily, moving his heavy arm out of the way.

He saw my seriousness about this so he backed off. He moved out of the way, just in time for me to quickly get in. I heard him sigh as he went around the car, and opened the passenger door as he got in. "Let's crash the party then." He declared, putting his seatbelt on.

I nodded as I wrapped the seatbelt around me and started the car.

The first ten minutes in the car were silent between us which was weird because we were never this quiet for so long. We kept looking at each other, both opening our mouths to say something, but no words were spoken. I opened both of our windows slightly down, and rested my shoulder against it. Why did Naruto throw a party? Right after the wedding? Is it his way of avoiding me? I don't understand everything.

"I'm sorry." I heard him mumbled under his breath, finally speaking to me.

"Why didn't you tell me? You made me worry all for nothing." I stated with a gloomy sigh.

"Because this would happen." He said dryly.

I took a glimpsed at him as I took notice of his position. He had his hair fall through his eyes, covering his exquisite face. He had his face down. I glanced back to the road.

* * *

"Sasuke, is this the place?"

"I think so."

I parked near a tree as I saw many cars parked all around. I looked at my phone, reading the time, 3:45am. It's almost four and people are still here partying? I shook my head in disgrace. I opened my door, walking out of my car as I heard Sasuke do the same. I looked around my surroundings. I heard loud despicable music playing which I'm surprised no cops shown up. I saw quite a few people standing around outside, chatting about some stuff. We walked towards the entrance of Naruto's cabins as two couples were making out literally in front of the door.

I growled, "Hey guys, move. We're trying to get in." I stated with irritation.

The only response I got was a guy moving his hand up towards us, lifting his middle finger up while still eating the girl's lip so aggressively.

I stuck my tongue out in disgust.

"Get out of the way." The raven-hair ordered with a sense of frustration in his voice.

The couple nodded, frightened of his voice. They started to walk away, drifting apart from us.

Sasuke opened the door as I hurriedly went in. The music is definitely much louder inside than it was outside. The cabin was enormous filled with many people either dancing, drinking, or both. It was a tad dark, but it was reflected by low dim lights and other sorts of colors. I searched around looking for a blonde, but it was hard to find him.

I looked back at Sasuke. "Come on." I started walking off with him following me from behind. I went up to a random guy who was standing with another person which they both looked like they weren't having much fun. I tapped the guy on the shoulder as he turned around.

He smirked, eyeing every part of my body. "And what can I do for you miss?" He said in a flirtatious way as he stepped closer to me.

I looked disgusted at him, but I tried to ignore it. "Do you know where Naruto is at?" I stated impatiently.

"Who?"

I raised my brow. "The owner of this cabin?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I still have no idea who he is." He moved his body, leaning next to me as he raised his hand and placed it on my shoulder. "Here gorgeous, have a drink." He faintly shoved his drink in front of my face.

Suddenly, Sasuke quickly stood in front of me as he removed his hand from my shoulder and pushed the drink away from me. He glared at the now frightened boy. "Let's go Ino." He said still glaring at him.

I grabbed his hand, moving away from the party and heading towards the kitchen. Luckily, no one was here. I sigh, "Well that was a bust."

"Ino let's just go. We're wasting our time here." He said, giving up already.

I looked bewildered at him. "What? We just got here though."

"Why are we even here?" He said, sounding unhappy. Now that I think of it, he did look really exhausted. His bloodshot eyes were sagging with fatigue.

I looked at the time. Oh what does it matter what time it is? It's late. Super-duper late. Way past my bed time. I glanced back at him. "I didn't asked for you to come."

He frowned with a sad grimace. "I know. But why are you here?"

"To get Naruto home." I muttered, looking away.

"Is that really it?" He said sternly. He cupped my chin, moving it up so I could face him.

I rolled my eyes. "Well he threw a party… so of course it's gonna get wild." I moved towards the dining table, sitting down on the table. "I just don't want him hooking up with a girl that's all." My face started heating up with embarrassment.

I heard him scoffed. "That can't possibly happen. Truthfully, you have nothing to worry about." He claimed with a gentle teasing. He sat next to me as I unconsciously rested my head against his chest. "He's Naruto after all."

She chuckled as a fond smile upon my face was displayed. "He's my Naruto." I whispered, closing my eyes.

Correction:_ was._

**A/N: Hi guys! Oh my god, I just wanted to say how sorry I am for not updating a chapter lately. The reason why is.. well.. school happened, unfortunately. But I promise you, I will not abandon this story. Thanks for the lovely reviews. **

**I appreciate if y'all leave some feedback for me. **

**Thanks guys!**


End file.
